Kimagure Orange College
by AndyCombs
Summary: 20 year old fanfic series. Kasuga and Ayukawa head off to college after the events in the KOR movie "I Want to Return to that Day". Some other KOR characters appear, and many new characters are met.


pre[Writer's foreword: This pilot story and the episodes that follow are a fan-fiction series based on the characters in Kimagure Orange Road. They are intended to take place after the movie, "I Want to Return to that Day", and follow the characters Kasuga Kyosuke and Ayukawa Madoka as they start the next phase of their lives in college.

Although we will see some of the characters from the original KOR series make appearances, the focus is on the two main characters, their challenges as they progress through college, the friends they meet and how their lives and relationship evolve in a different environment. It is our intention to try to keep the writing with a similar style of the humor that the KOR series exhibited.

One thing I would like to say up front: Although I have graduated from college, my experience is in the American college system and culture. Any mistakes and inconsistencies are neither intentional nor are they meant to show disrespect for the Japanese education system.]

Posing note: Andy Combs here. This was written around 20 years ago. Stephen Tsai was the primary author of KOC, but I helped with the plotting and the writing on the early episodes. I always thought of it as 80% Stephen, with the rest contributed by various co-authors. Seeing as how KOC isn't here on FF dot net (except for a few foreign language chapters), and IMHO it really deserves to be here, I'm posting it. I'll start with chapter 1, and add others as we go.

Kimagure Orange College

Episode 1 - Brave New World

[Cut to the center of a downtown university; early in the morning, early spring. Streets and sidewalks are flooded with students, teachers, and parents, as they prepare for the upcoming semester.]

Kasuga Narration: Both Ayukawa and I were admitted to college, and the new life beckoned just around the corner.

[Amid the bustle of people, a familiar couple is seen walking in the middle of the street.]

Kasuga Narration: I've only been in this town for a few days and my mind went back several years ago - to the last time I moved into a new town. I couldn't help but remember what it felt like.

[Kasuga's feet approach the beginning of a staircase, and he pauses for a second.]

Kasuga Narration: The expectations and anxieties that I felt before have returned, but this time, I felt optimistic. This time, I was not alone.

[Ayukawa's feet approach the staircase as well.]

Ayukawa: Well?

Kasuga: Shall we...?

Ayukawa: Together...?

Kasuga: [Nods.] Step by step. [Simultaneously, they put their feet on the first step of the staircase.]

Kasuga Ayukawa: [Together, climbing the staircase.] One...  
>two...<p>

[They ascend the staircase to the top of a small hill, turn, and see the whole campus in front of them. They pause to take in the view, holding hands.]

Kasuga Narration: Today was the first day Ayukawa and I spent on campus as entering students. Spring classes were to begin in three days, and there was a lot of activity in the academic buildings and the bookstores that ring the campus area.

[Cut to the campus bookstore. Ayukawa and Kasuga walk in and drop off their bags by the front waiting area.]

Ayukawa: Let's meet by the magazine rack when you've found your books.

Kasuga: Sure. [Ayukawa waves and leaves.]

[Kasuga walks over to the aisle between two tall racks of text and reference books. He is looking at his list of classes and starts browsing through a row of books, until he finds the one he's looking for.]

Kasuga: Aha!

[As he reaches, another hand simultaneously reaches and grabs the book.]

Female Student: Uh-oh! [The book both were reaching for was the last one. The girl turns to face Kasuga. She's a short, cute redhead. Her face beams a smile and she giggles.] Looks like they ran out. You're taking Mathematics I too?

Kasuga: Ahh... yeah. [Smiles and offers the book.] Here, you can have it. There'll be more tomorrow.

Female Student: No! That wouldn't be fair! [Thinks for a moment.] Say, who's your professor?

Kasuga: Umm... [Pulls out his registration sheet and looks.] Oinuma Hisato.

Female Student: Really? [Beams even brighter.] Mine too! I guess we're gonna be classmates! I'm Kimura Keiko!

Kasuga: Happy to meet you. I'm Kasuga Kyosuke.

Kimura: Say, Kasuga-san! Since we've got the same teacher and only one book, what do you say we study together! I can always use some help with math!

Kasuga: Ahh... sure. I guess so. [Pauses to consider, then presses the book towards her and smiles.] You keep it. When classes start, we can share until they get more.

Kimura: Really? [Grabs book with both arms and holds it against her chest like a piece of treasure.] Thank you! That's so generous! You're such a darling!

Kasuga: Ahh... [Freezes for a moment, then smiles.] You're welcome.

[Cut to a sidewalk cafe. It's an hour later, and Ayukawa and Kasuga are having a light snack. Their new books and miscellaneous supplies are stacked next to them on the table.]

Ayukawa: ...so I'll be busy with music rehearsals after class. Say, did you decide on a major?

Kasuga: Ahhh... well... I sort of decided on Literature.

Ayukawa: [Look surprised.] Literature? You want to become a writer?

Kasuga: [Looks a little more confident.] Sure! I mean, I've got lots to write about.

Ayukawa: Like what?

Kasuga: Well, science fiction, for one! I could probably write a pretty convincing story about ESPers!

Ayukawa: [Smiles.] That's true.

[Cut to street going up a hill. Ayukawa and Kasuga are walking on the side of the road. Kasuga is noticeably winded from his load of books along with the uphill climb.]

Ayukawa: [Mildly annoyed.] How much further?

Kasuga: Just past this hill.

Ayukawa: [After a few more steps.] Why did you pick a place - what's it called again?

Kasuga: Yujou-kun.

Ayukawa: So, why is it so far away?

Kasuga: [Mildly annoyed.] Well...it was the only one I could find that I could afford.

Ayukawa: Well, that's your own fault. You shouldn't have waited until the last minute to find housing. I started looking right after we passed the Juken*. That's how I found my place.  
>*College entrance exams<p>

Kasuga: [Grumbles.] Say, why aren't you living at home?

Ayukawa: My sister's moving back in. She's... expecting sometime the end of the year. So, since their family's growing, we decided to find somewhere else for me to stay.

Kasuga: [Ponders the thought to himself.] Family, huh?

Ayukawa: [Sighs.] If I had known this was going to turn out into a forced march, I would have suggested riding our motorbikes.

Kasuga: We are here already.

[Kasuga and Ayukawa approach a two-story boarding house. The building is a shade on the drab side and looks like it's in the need of a few repairs. However, it does look like it can still provide adequate housing. They enter, and, taking off their shoes, walk up the staircase on the right side of the building. Kasuga stops at Room No. 5 and pulls out his key. Even in the hallway, the noises of moving boxes and furniture can be heard from behind the closed door. After unlocking the door, Kasuga pushes it open and freezes at the sight of Jingoro flying directly into his face.]

Kasuga: WHAT TH-?

Kurumi: AHHH-! LOOK OUT!

[Her warning comes too late as Ayukawa's and Kasuga's sudden appearance shatters Kurumi's concentration, sending a small avalanche of boxes on Kasuga's head. Fortunately, Ayukawa was behind him and didn't get piled on. Inside, the room is a mess - piled boxes, packages, furniture in the middle of the room, and so on - as the rest of Kasuga's family helps him finish the last of his moving. Most of his stuff is still in boxes, but his futon and kitchen equipment are already set up. The rest of the room has the appearance of a poltergeist effect, since boxes of stuff were, until a moment ago, still floating in mid-air. Ayukawa bends over to see if Kasuga is alright.]

Ayukawa: Kasuga-kun?

Kasuga: [His head pops out from underneath the pile. He turns to Kurumi and demands.] WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, GET ME KICKED OUT BEFORE I START?!

Kurumi: [Yelling back.] WELL, HOW ELSE ARE WE SUPPOSE TO MOVE ALL THIS STUFF WHILE YOU WERE GOOFING OFF!?

Kasuga: I WAS NOT GOOF-!

Manami: [Motions both to calm down.] How about we keep it down while we still can?

Takashi: Right, Kyosuke. What's done is done. No need to make it worse by telling our secret to the rest of the tenants.

Kasuga: [Stands up and brushes various debris off. He shuts the door and mutters, almost to himself.] Some things never change!

[Cut to an hour later. Ayukawa and the rest of the Kasuga family have left. Kasuga is leaning back on his futon; a new piece of furniture in deference to the cramped quarters of his boarding house room. He breathes a sigh from the recent physical exertion and relief.]

Kasuga: [To himself in thought.] Well... here I am. Away from the silliness and non-stop calamity. [Smiles.] I've made it. [Closes his eyes and sighs again. Suddenly, his eyes pop open. He sniffs and his nose wrinkles as a wave of odor permeates the room. He sits upright, then stands up. He walks over to the front of the room and opens the door. Much to his surprise, he sees smoke coming from underneath the next door.] What is...? [He looks right and...! An explosion rocks the floor as a cloud of foul-smelling smoke fills the hallway.] What the...?! [Storms down the hallway towards the next door.]

Voice from next room: Oops! Sorry! [Coming out from the next room is a young man. He has blond hair, and looks about Kasuga's age. He puts his hand behind his head and laughs. Kasuga smiles despite himself. The young man offers his hand.] You must be the new guy in No. 5. I guess we're neighbors. I'm Katsu Ritsu.

Kasuga: [Takes his hand.] I'm Kasuga Kyosuke. Glad to meet you. [Looks inside Katsu's now-open room.] Say, what are you doing?

Katsu: Oh! Come in. [In the middle of the room is a large rectangular table. Under the table there's a medium size tank of propane, powering two Bunsen burners. Sprawled across the table is the largest array of chemical-  
>filled glassware Kasuga has ever seen. In one corner of the table, there is some broken glass and a foul-smelling puddle. Katsu pulls a broom and shovel from the corner of his room and sweeps the glass into the shovel, then dumps it into the waste bin.] I was trying to brew some coffee.<p>

Kasuga: Ehh? [Looks around the room.] Where?

Katsu: [Points to a large beaker.] Here. [To the right is an Erlenmeyer flask with water boiling inside. Mounted above is a distillation column filled with coffee grounds. The steam then dribbles down an adjoining tube into the awaiting beaker.] I got so caught up watching it, I let one of the other test-tubes go dry. Once the fluid was gone, the sulfur caught on like a...

Kasuga: [Waves off the technical explanation.] Heh, that's alright. I've been known to be absent-minded myself, once in a while. [Admiring the set-up.] But this is really something.

Katsu: [Smiles.] When I was a kid, I got a toy chemistry kit for my birthday. Since then, I've added stuff piece by piece. Before I even got out of junior high, I knew what I wanted to study. [He pulls two smaller beakers from a shelf and pours the dark coffee from the larger beaker into the two smaller ones.] Join me?

Kasuga: [Takes offered glass.] Sure. [Tentatively takes a sip, then smiles.] Say, not bad! Very smooth taste!

Katsu: Isn't it, though? That's the acid!

Kasuga: [Stops drinking.] Acid?

Katsu: [Smiles.] Neutralizes the alkali base.

Kasuga: [Lowers his beaker.] Where?

Katsu: [Looks confused.] Why, in the coffee, of course!

[Coffee sprays out of Kasuga's mouth. He coughs and gags.]

Katsu: Hey, don't worry! It's pH balanced!

[Scene fades as Kasuga gives the coffee another try. Cut to a complex of apartment buildings in a different, obviously newer, part of the town; the university campus can be seen several blocks away. The complex is relatively new; there is a pool and several tennis courts nearby. Ayukawa's sister helps with removing the last of the boxes from the car. When they are done, the car drives off, while Ayukawa stands and watches as it speeds away. When the car is gone, she lifts the first of several boxes and walks up a flight of steps to the second story. Approaching one of the four doors on the landing, she pulls out a key and unlocks it. As she enters, she notices the room is exceptionally clean, almost Spartan in layout.]

Ayukawa: Ikemoto-san!

[No answer. Because her arms are occupied, she doesn't bother closing the door. Walking into her room, she puts the box on a student desk and looks around. There are already several semi-unpacked boxes, the desk and a bed, but the room seems to be neat and orderly; each box is positioned carefully on the floor. The sound of a closing door interrupts her concentration. She walks to the front of the apartment and sees a tall woman, approximately ten years older, dressed in a strict business suit, who stands by the now closed door.

Ikemoto: [Brushing her black hair back.] Since you're moving in today, I'll forgive you this time. [Her head snaps up, abruptly making eye contact to emphasize her point.] But in the future I would prefer you to keep the front door closed.

Ayukawa: [Surprised by the rather abrupt greeting.] Ahh... sure. [Thinks to herself.] No need to get confrontational about something so trivial. Maybe she's just having a bad day. [To Ikemoto.] Say, could you give me a hand?

Ikemoto: [Pulls out a flip-down phone.] Sorry. I've got to run. I'm meeting someone in half an hour. I just dropped by to grab my bag. [As she starts to talk on the phone, Ikemoto walks into her room. She grabs a portfolio, finishes the conversation, clicks off her phone, then leaves.] I'll be back in a couple hours, Ayukawa-chan.

Ayukawa: [To herself, sarcastically.] I can't wait. [As the door closes, Ayukawa blows a lock of her hair from her eyes.] She wasn't like this when she interviewed me. [Thinks for a moment.] Then again, we only talked for a few minutes. [Picks up the phone and dials the number Kasuga gave her. She lets it ring for a minute, then hangs up.] Shoot! He must have stepped out. [Looks at the front door, remembering Ikemoto's brusque behavior, then looks at the phone, thinking about Kasuga.] Maybe I should have gotten a room at the boarding house instead.

[COMMERCIAL BREAK.]

[Cut to a dimly-lit room, decorated with various ancient scrolls, dried gross-looking items in flasks, red banners with Chinese gold letterings, etc. A young woman with long purple hair is adding ingredients into a bubbling cauldron.]

Shampoo: Eye of newt... toadstools... rat's tail...

Voiceover: While magic and mystery are alive...

Shampoo: [Reading from an old, dog-eared book.] Simmer together and mix with a bone at the stroke of midnight...

VO: While the joy and laughter abound...

Shampoo: Add to groom's drink...

VO: While youth has vigor and age has wisdom...

Shampoo: And then Ranma will be mine! All mine! A-HA-HA-HA-HA!

VO: While love is true and unyielding...

[The dark brown liquid in the cauldron is bubbling ominously.]

VO: Maxwell House Coffee will be good to the last drop!

[Writer's note: standard disclaimer.]

[END COMMERCIAL BREAK.]

[Cut to Kasuga's room. It's mid-afternoon and Kasuga is about halfway through unpacking his boxes. He looks at his phone, and pauses in thought.]

Kasuga: [To himself.] Nah. She's probably too busy getting her stuff unpacked. [Keeps on unpacking for a while, then stops. He looks at the phone, thinks for a moment, and picks it up.]

[Cut to Ayukawa's apartment. She's picking up the last of the boxes left for her on the street and carrying it up the stairs. Even with her endurance, the toil of carrying the load of several heavy boxes up a flight of stairs for several trips has taken its toll. As she enters the apartment, she drops the box on the floor by the doorway and brushes her hair back. Her hair and face are now moist with perspiration as she collapses on Ikemoto's sofa. She closes her eyes for a moment and catches her breath. Then, she opens her eyes, and notices that the LED on the phone-answering machine is blinking.]

Ayukawa: Ehh...? [She presses the play button and closes her eyes again.]

Machine: Ikemoto-san, it's Namba-san. Please call me concerning the presentation tomorrow. Sachiko, this is your mother calling. Call me back when you get this message, bye... Ayukawa, it's Kasuga. Just called to...

Ayukawa: [Ignores the rest of the message and picks up the phone.] Shoot! [To herself as she dials.] I must have just missed him...

[Cut to Kasuga's room. Kasuga hangs up after leaving his message on the answering machine.]

Kasuga: She must have stepped out. [Lies back on his futon, then hears a heavy pounding on the door. He sits up abruptly and opens the door. Standing at the doorway is a short, squat, balding man. He has beady eyes and looks angry. Kasuga recognizes him immediately.] Ah, Ooya-san*! What...  
>*Owner<p>

Egami: My office! Right now! [Turns around and wobbles down the hallway, knocking on the other door.]

Katsu: [Opening the door.] Yes? Ah, Egami-sa...

Egami: You, too! Downstairs! Now! [He turns and ambles down the staircase.]

Katsu: Uhm...

Kasuga: [Looks a little concerned.] What's going on? Did we do something wrong already?

[Katsu shakes his head with puzzled expression. Kasuga leaves his room, closes the door behind him, and goes with Katsu down the staircase. Behind the closed door, Kasuga's phone starts ringing.]

[Cut to downstairs. Egami Isamu's room doubles as his office. Inside, Egami starts yelling at Kasuga and Katsu.]

Egami: Since you two didn't see fit to attend my tenants orientation, I now have to spend my valuable time telling you the policies I expect and demand from my tenants! I expect rent on the first! Not a day later! If you are delinquent, your furniture goes out on the lawn until you pay! Penalty is 2000 yen per day! Any weather damage to the building will be fixed when reported, but if you break something, it comes right from your deposit! No big loud parties, either!

[He turns around, picks up his ledger and starts writing.]

Kasuga: [To Katsu.] That's it?

Katsu: [To Kasuga.] He dragged us down here to tell us this?

[Egami stops writing and looks up. He notices that Kasuga and Katsu are still standing there with questioning looks on their faces.]

Egami: Well, what are you waiting for? GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!

[Cut to outside Egami's door. The door flies open as Kasuga and Katsu come barreling out of the office.]

Kasuga: Yeow! [Manages to keep to his feet and come to a stop, then to himself.] Sheesh! What a grouch!

[Cut to Ayukawa. She tries dialing again, but gets no answer. In frustration, she hangs up.]

Ayukawa: Where could he have gone so fast? [Gets up and goes to the kitchen. She gets a glass from the cabinet, drops in a few ice cubes and fills it with water. Taking a sip, she sets the glass down on the table. Next, she opens the refrigerator and starts scanning the shelves, looking for something to eat. Her search is interrupted by a noise behind her.] Ikemoto-san! I didn't hear you...

Ikemoto: [Picks up Ayukawa's glass and puts a coaster under it.] Please, Ayukawa-chan, [With a condescending tone.] surely even you should know what these [Points at the coaster.] are for.

Ayukawa: Ah...

Ikemoto: [Goes to the living room, but continues to talk.] And do you have any idea how much it costs to clean this sofa? Try not to sit in it when you're sweating!

Ayukawa: [Her grip on the refrigerator door handle silently tightens.] Alright...

Ikemoto: And, Ayukawa-chan?

Ayukawa: [Pulling out a carrot; with a noticeable strain in her voice.] Yes?

Ikemoto: Don't drink from the bottle!

Ayukawa: [Carrot snaps between her fingers.] ...

[Cut to Ayukawa's room. She comes storming in with a growing look of impatience with Ikemoto's attitude.]

Ayukawa: If I have to listen to another minute of this, I'll scream... or hit something. Or someone. [Pause.] The most annoying thing is that she's right - but that tone... [Picks up the phone.] Kasuga-kun, please be there this time!

[Cut to Kasuga's room. The door opens and Kasuga returns from his new tenant thrashing from Egami. He starts to unpack another box, when he is interrupted by a knock on the door.]

Kasuga: [Frowns.] Who could that be? [Gets up and opens the door, then freezes.] Kimura-san!

Kimura: [Smiles.] Hi, Kasuga-san! I went to another bookstore and found some more copies of our text! So I got one for you!

Kasuga: [Embarrassed; puts hand behind his head and smiles.] Er... thanks a bunch! But you didn't have to come all the way out here. You could have waited until the class to give it to me. [Pauses, then his embarrassed look fades into curiosity.] By the way, how did you find me?

Kimura: [Holds up a student directory and smiles even more.] Easy! They just printed these!

Kasuga: Huh... [He glances through the book.] Yes, Yujou-kan. One moment, it doesn't give my room number here!

Kimura: Oh, that guy told me you're in number five!

Kasuga: "That guy"?

Kimura: Yes, the guy next door, Katsu-san. He seems quite nice.

Kasuga: [Nods.] Um. [Returns the book.] Here you go.

Kimura: [Pushes it back.] You can have this copy! I was telling some of my friends how lucky I was to run into such a nice guy like you! So they said that I should ask you to come with us for dinner!

Kasuga: Uhh... [Beads of sweat form on his face. Before he can answer, his telephone rings and he turns to Kimura.] Just a minute! [To himself.] Saved... [Picks up the phone.] Hello?

Ayukawa: [From telephone.] Kasuga-kun! Thank goodness I finally reached you!

Kasuga: Ahhh... yeah! [Beads of sweat now dripping down his face.] So, how are you doing on moving in?

Kimura: [Whispers, but still can't quite stifle a giggle.] Who is it, Kasuga-san?

Ayukawa: Is someone else there?

Kasuga: Umm... yeah. Just a... classmate. We're looking at some textbooks for freshman mathematics.

Ayukawa: [Puts the thought aside.] Say, Kasuga-kun. I'm a little tired of moving all these boxes, and I kind of need to get out of the apartment for a while. What do you say we have dinner together? My treat!

Kasuga: Ahh... sure! That'd be great! Where do you want to meet?

Ayukawa: I saw an okonomiyaki* place a block east of the campus on the main road. How about meeting me there in about an hour?  
>*Japansese speciality; sort of a filled pancake<p>

Kasuga: Sure, I'll be there... Uh-huh. Bye. [Hangs up.] Sorry, Kimura-san. That was a friend of mine, um... just calling to remind me that we were going to meet for dinner tonight. What do you say I take you out tomorrow for lunch? My treat.

Kimura: [Looks surprised, then smiles.] That'd be great! I'll see you tomorrow, then! [Leaves.]

Kasuga: [To himself.] Whew! That was close!

[Cut to the Okonomiyaki-Maru. The restaurant is a casual place, packed with students. Inside, the sounds of conversations, and the smell of good food gives the dining area the look of a student union cafe. Kasuga looks around as he enters and sees Ayukawa sitting in a booth. She waves at him; he goes over and sits down.]

Ayukawa: [Smiles at him.] I'm amazed. You got here on time!

Kasuga: [Laughs.] That wasn't hard. [Pause.] So, how's it going with your new apartment? [Stops smiling when he notices Ayukawa looking away for a moment.] Eh? Something wrong?

Ayukawa: [Forced smile.] N-nothing's wrong! What about you?

Kasuga: Well, I've got a neighbor who drinks out of chemistry beakers, and a screaming landlord who likes to throw the tenants furniture out on the lawn. [Puts his hand behind his head as he laughs at his own predicament.]

Ayukawa: [Absent-mindedly.] Any spare rooms?

Kasuga: Ehh? [Stops laughing and notices the depressed look on Ayukawa's face as she lets her guard down.] Well, not really. No. 5 was the last one. Why do you ask?

Ayukawa: [Shakes her head and smiles.] Just wondering. [Kasuga stands up.] Eh? Going somewhere?

Kasuga: Just to the restroom. Be right back! [Leaves.]

[Kasuga walks to the back of the restaurant and enters the restroom. He splashes water on his face and pats himself dry with a paper towel. He then exhales a sigh of relief and smiles on how well the evening is going. He turns around to pitch the towel into the waste bin - and freezes.]

Kasuga: Katsu-san! What are you doing here?

Katsu: Ah, Kasuga! Fancy meeting you here! We're celebrating our last free days before school.

Kasuga: We?

Katsu: Sure! You know, that girl that came by looking for you earlier today... Kimura Keiko.

Kasuga: What?!

[Cut to the dining area. Ayukawa is sitting alone, waiting for Kasuga to return. Since both have ordered, she doesn't look concerned with Kasuga taking his time. As she takes in the atmosphere, Kasuga, from his observation point next to the restroom, looks all over the room, trying to locate Kimura.]

Kasuga: Shoot! Of all the people... oh no! [Sees Kimura wandering around the dining area, talking with several people. After concluding a conversation with one of the other new students, she starts walking straight towards Ayukawa.]

Kimura: [Smiling at Ayukawa.] Say, you're also a new student, aren't you?

Ayukawa: [Looks up and smiles.] Why yes, I am! [Raises an eyebrow.] How did you guess?

Kimura: [Smiles.] You've got that look! You're with somebody here?

Ayukawa: Yes... [Looks away from Kimura with a thoughtful expression.] Someone special.

Kimura: [Sits down in Kasuga's chair.] I know what that's like. I met someone today that feels like that special someone. [Looks thoughtful for a moment.] I wish I could be with him right now.

Kasuga: [Clenches his fists and squeezes his eyes shut in fearful anticipation.] This is it!

Ayukawa: [Nods at Kimura.] Well, I hope you find that special someone!

Kimura: [Smiles.] So do I! [Extends her hand.] By the way, I'm Kimura Keiko!

Ayukawa: [Shakes the offered hand.] I'm Ayukawa Madoka. Nice to meet you!

Kasuga: [Watches Kimura go to another table.] Phew...!

[Cut to Kasuga's house, the hallway outside of Room No. 5. Ayukawa waits as Kasuga unlocks and opens the door. It's nighttime and both are tired from the day's events. They enter the room and sit on Kasuga's futon.]

Kasuga: [Notices Ayukawa's look of fatigue.] Rough day?

Ayukawa: [Nods and then smiles.] Yeah. [Stretches.] All the boxes to move...

Kasuga: Didn't your sister or new roommate help you?

Ayukawa: My sister's pregnant!

Kasuga: Ohh! I forgot!

Ayukawa: And my roommate... well...

Kasuga: [With concern.] Anything's wrong?

Ayukawa: [Pauses for a second.] Well... we'll see. [Stretches again.] Let's not think of this for now - the night's still young. Say, do you remember this? [Pulls out a bottle she had been carrying concealed. It's a small black bottle of brandy with "Napoleon" written on the top of the label.]

Kasuga: [Looks momentarily surprised.] Sure... I don't think I'll ever forget it. Where'd you get that?

Ayukawa: I sneaked it out of my parents' liquor cabinet before I left town.

Kasuga: Like last time? [Smiles in recollection.] That was a special night, wasn't it?

Ayukawa: [Nods and offers the bottle to Kasuga.] Got some glasses?

[Kasuga hands her two 100ml beakers. Ayukawa looks at the beakers with some amused curiosity, then pours. They sip the brandy, then put the beakers aside. The lights dim as both inch closer together.]

Kasuga Narration: I remember, a few years ago, moving to a new town. I remember the novelty and the feeling of insecurity. Everything was different and I felt alone. This time, I have someone with me - and I hope this will make the transition easier. Here, in this new town, we should both have a chance to make something out of a sea of change.

[Just before their lips touch, Kasuga suddenly pulls back. Ayukawa's nose wrinkles as she smells it too. ]

Voice from next room: Sorry!

Kasuga Narration: Oh well, some things haven't changed at all!

END CREDITS

New Characters Designer/Writer Stephen Tsai

Co-writers

Andy Combs

Vladimir Zelevinsky

Pre-readers

Ravi Konchigeri

Derek Work

Christian Gadeken

Scott Bolland

Very special thanks to Hitoshi Doi

A tip of the hat and a deep bow to Matsumoto Izumi for starting the whole thing.

/pre


End file.
